


heartbeats in sync

by wo_ozis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, This was supposed to be a drabble, cuddles and kisses, fluff fluff fluff, mentions of other members for half a second, soft, soft boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wo_ozis/pseuds/wo_ozis
Summary: soonyoung's concept teaser drops and seokmin shows his appreciation in a special way.





	heartbeats in sync

Seokmin chewed on his lip nervously, checking the time on his phone for what felt like the millionth time. It was 11:54pm and time couldn’t pass slower; he just wanted it to be midnight so he could finally see the first set of concept pictures.

On the first day, Jeonghan’s, Wonwoo’s, Hansol’s and Soonyoung’s concept pictures were being released. The entire group had made an agreement to not see each other’s, a kind of surprise element to make it fun for themselves as well as the fans.

It was no secret that Seokmin was only excited for Soonyoung’s picture. He’d left the house one day with orange hair and returned the next with blond hair that was styled to the side, remnants of what seemed to be a dusty champagne pink eyeshadow on his eyelids. Soonyoung had kept the most quiet about his concept photo, while all the others had blabbered and talked about their outfits, sets and makeup, Soonyoung had stayed quiet as a mouse.

As soon as 11:59pm rolled around, Seokmin opened up his Twitter app and tapped on the profile page, refreshing repeatedly as he watched the loading sign continuously appear. His breath hitched as he watched the clock turn from 11:59 to 00:00, and as he refreshed once more he saw the photos appear on his phone. He gasped to himself and tapped quickly on it, scrolling past Jeonghan’s and Wonwoo’s to get to Soonyoung’s.

His breath caught in his throat. Soonyoung was so beautiful. His blond hair was styled to the side, his forehead showing on the right and his eyebrow, perfectly shaped, and a slightly darker colour than his hair. Soonyoung’s eyes were, in fact, a dusty pink, contrasting the faded blue contacts that were filling his eyes with colour. The light hit his face in a way that his skin glowed, almost to the point of being illuminated by the sun. Seokmin wondered if Soonyoung _was_ the sun sometimes, and as he stared at the photo more, his thoughts only continued.

Soonyoung’s lips were his usual puckered shape, slightly pink tinted and showing off how full and pretty they were. Seokmin spent longer than necessary staring at his

Soonyoung wore a black fur jacket, and a stripy zip-up turtleneck with the letter ‘B’ on it. He had one hand lifted to his ear where he was playing with the lobe, and on the other ear hung a dangly earring that seemed to be signature of Soonyoung’s. His hands, so small and soft, stout and just so... _Soonyoung_.

The photo was, as Seokmin would describe it, a gift. There was no flaws, the only flaw that Seokmin could possibly think of was that it didn’t do Soonyoung justice. Yes, the photo was the second most beautiful thing he’d _ever_ seen, but he’d seen Soonyoung, and he’d seen him in person. He’d seen with his own eyes, not through a camera lens. And Soonyoung was much, much more handsome than that photo even hinted at. (Although he did still look very handsome - Seokmin just thought that proved how handsome he actually was.)

He could hear Soonyoung’s giggles in the next room, and he pushed himself up off the couch and dragged his feet through the hall, body moving before his mind could stop him. “Soonyoungie,” he called, tilting his head around the doorframe and grinning when he saw the blond boy sat in a mass of pillows and blankets, hair sticking up in every direction, lips parted and head tilted to the right as he blinked at Seokmin, radiating innocence.

“Seokminnie!” he opened his arms and Seokmin didn’t hesitate to enter the room and drop into the heap of blankets and curl into Soonyoung’s arms.

“You looked… so good,” Seokmin whispered against Soonyoung’s skin, lips brushing featherly over his collarbone. Seokmin shuffled so he was sat with Soonyoung between his legs, arms wrapped around his middle as he hugged him from behind and pressed his chin against Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” Soonyoung asked, then his eyes cast to the clock on the wall and his lips formed an ‘o’ shape as he craned his neck to look at Seokmin, the younger’s breath sweeping over their forehead.

(Seokmin secretly adores their height difference.)

“The concept photos,” he hummed, dipping his head to nose at Soonyoung’s temple, puckering his lips to kiss at his cheekbone. “I can’t believe you invented being the owner of my heart.”

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung giggled and shoved at Seokmin’s chest. “Don’t be so dramatic. Yours hasn’t even come out yet and I’m so… what’s the word,” he frowned, tapping on his lips. Seokmin watched his finger press into the pillow-like lips and spring back forwards. “I’m anticipating it highly!”

“You’re so cute,” Seokmin cuddled him from behind once more and smiled against his shoulder. Soonyoung pouted and shuffled so he could turn around, hooking his legs around Seokmin’s waist and pulling himself up to sit on his thighs. “It’s such a beautiful photo… but you’re much more beautiful in person.”

“I’m not wearing any makeup and it’s past my bedtime,” Soonyoung grinned, “stop hyping me when I look ugly.”

“You? Looking ugly?” Seokmin tsked and shook his head. “Sorry. Not possible.”

Soonyoung pouted again and Seokmin’s eyes drifted down to his mouth. Silence drifted between them, stretching out for what seemed like miles, but in reality the space between them only shortened, Soonyoung’s breath fanning gently over Seokmin’s slightly - given, unintentionally - puckered lips.

“Seokmin-ah,” Soonyoung said, sounding as if he was going to continue a sentence. Seokmin hummed and Soonyoung tipped his head upwards, nose bumping clumsily against Seokmin’s. And with one push forwards, Soonyoung’s lips were gently pressed against Seokmin’s, their breaths mingling as Seokmin curled his fingers around Soonyoung’s t-shirt, fabric crumpling underneath his touch as Soonyoung’s mouth worked against his own.

Seokmin ran his hands around Soonyoung’s waist, rubbing at the small of his back and breaking the kiss for breath, and sending the older boy a soft smile before tilting his head once more and pressing their lips together in a short kiss, a wet and sloppy smooch that gave off a ‘mwah’ sound.

“Soonyoungie,” Seokmin paused, running his hands up Soonyoung’s slender waist and up to under his arms, lifting his gaze to hold Soonyoung’s. “You kiss just as good as you look in your photo.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung said with a breathy laugh, punching Seokmin’s shoulder and poking his tongue out. “You’re not too bad yourself,”

Seokmin scrunched his nose and cupped his ear. “What was that, hyung? A compliment?”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung laughed, rolling off Seokmin’s lap and cuddling into his pile of blankets and pillows once more. “Shut up and cuddle me.” he rephrased, peeking up, messy hair and hopeful eyes.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Seokmin responded, leaning over and grabbing a blanket, throwing it over their two bodies and pulling Soonyoung’s waist so Soonyoung was pressed against him, breaths mingling into one and heartbeats in sync.


End file.
